The field of the disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for data communication and more particularly, to methods and systems for increasing data transmission rates in communications across a three-phase power system.
Vehicles such as commercial aircraft, and the various systems thereon, generate and consume considerable amounts of data. For example, engines are monitored at every stage of operation, which results in generation of significant amounts of data. Such engine monitoring data includes, for example, but not limited to compression ratios, rotation rate (RPM), temperature, and vibration data. In addition, fuel related data, maintenance, Airplane Health Monitoring (AHM), operational information, catering data, In-flight Entertainment Equipment (IFE) updates and passenger data like duty free shopping are routinely and typically generated onboard the aircraft.
At least some of these systems wirelessly connect to a ground system through a central airplane server and central transceiver for data transmission and reception. However, certain systems are not configured for wireless transfer of data.
Therefore, when an aircraft arrives at a gate, much of the data is downloaded manually from the aircraft. Specifically, data recording devices are manually coupled to interfaces on the aircraft and the data is collected from the various data generators or log books for forwarding and processing at a back office. In addition, the back office function transmits updated datasets, for example data related to a next flight(s) of the aircraft, to the aircraft.
Demand for additional communication channels and data transfer is driving rapid change in connection with such communications. Such increased demand is due, for example, to increasing reliance by ground systems upon data from the aircraft, as well as increased communication needs of the flight crew, cabin crew, and passengers. In addition, data diversity along with an increasing number of applications producing and consuming data in support of a wide range of aircraft operational and business processes puts additional demand on communications.
The electrical energy used to power commercial airplanes on the ground is 115 Vac, 400 Hz, three-phase power, and includes a neutral line. It has been possible to transfer at least a portion of the data referred to above over these power lines. In one such system, a data transfer rate across a single phase (conductor) of the three-phase system up to about 65 Mbps has been accomplished. Transferring data on all three conductors of the three-phase system could triple the date rate. However, these “power stingers” used on flight lines around the world generally are fabricated using unshielded conductors. Attempting to transfer data over all three conductors, at a data rate considered to be useful for such application results in a noisy coupling between the conductors of the three-phase system. More specifically, the reduction in data rate caused by inductive and capacitive coupling of the signal and noise between the three phases on the 400 Hz ground power system results in an adverse effect on the data rate for a broadband over power line (BPL) communication system.